Oh Man
by Wallflower8877
Summary: "Save me the heartbreak, and just tell me that you don't really care about me and you just need to get away from Kira." He removes her hands from his biceps. "Alls, that's not true. I didn't call Dez, or Trish. I called you. I missed you." She leans in. "Show me how much you missed me." "Oh man."/ Rated T. Austin and Ally have spoken to each other in 3 years. Oh man.
1. Crossing Paths Again

He's dying, but he doesn't know it. He's slowly wasting away, and he doesn't even care. He's been depressed- hell yeah, but it thinks it's just a phase. Every star goes through a phase. Miley Cyrus did. Lidnsay Lohan did. Even Demi Lovato, and the Jonas Brothers did! But this isn't a phase. This is a permanent change.

She notices it. They've been married for 2 years now now, and they're both 25. They live together in Florida, in a small apartment. The walls are white and navy blue, with a few random paintings here and there. She hangs up pictures of inspirational quotes at night, and when he comes home wasted from the bar, he takes them down and stuffs them in the trunk. Then he claims he doesn't know what happened to them.

He wakes up one morning, and she's in the kitchen. He gets up as usual, and stumbles into the kitchen, asking what she made for breakfast and where's his coffee. He's pissed to find that she's sitting on the couch staring at the TV. He shuts off the TV just as Simon Cowell begins to diss another contestant. "What the _hell _Kira? You always make breakfast, and my coffee! Do it bitch!" He bites. She stands up from the couch, completely un-phased. She bites a nail, looking down. "I called some divorce lawyers while you were out last night." She whispers hastily. That's when he slaps her, and he leaves. Lawyers or not.

Now he's homeless, and he has no choice. He hasn't talked to her in 3 years, after the day he proposed to Kira. He still hasn't been able to get that face out of his mind.

_"I got that real good, feel good stuff. Up under the seat of my big black jacked up truck. Rollin' on 35's, pretty girl by my side. You got that sun tan skirt and boots, waiting on you to look my way and scoot- your little hot self over here. Girl hand me another beer, yeah! All them other boys wanna wind you up, and take you down-town. But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out. Out where the corn rows grow, row, row my boat. Floatin' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner, gonna sound like a winner, winner-" He was interrupted by an outburst of giggles. "You've been able to write your own lyrics for 2 years now, and you still come up with weird lyrics." Ally can't breathe, as she continues to relentlessly giggle. "Shut up. It's catchy, and it'll make people laugh." Ally nods, covering her mouth. "It's catchy, yes. But may I add a part?" Austin purses his lips, staring at her nose scrunch, as she waits for his response. He nods numbly Ally's bony hands reach over him, and start tapping piano keys. She turns to look at him, her lips lightly tugging into a smile. Austin thinks she looks seductive. "__My kind of your kind of its this kind of night. __We dance in the dark and your lips land on mine. __Gonna get our love on. __Time to get our buzz on." Her harmonious voice fills the room. Damn she sounds good singing country. They both lean in. He knows it's wrong, he's dating Kira. But she looks **so **seductive. He caves, and crashes his lips against hers. They move fast against each other's lips. Ally dips her head, and sits up straight, never leaving his lips. He bows down, and pulls her closer to him. His hands cup her arms, and he pulls her even closer. He swings a leg over the piano bench, and she does the same. They press even closer to each other. Suddenly they don't even have a centimeter of space between them. It's when Ally lifts her hips against his, that he pulls away. She gasps at the loss of touch, a sudden coldness against her previously warm lips. "I asked Kira to marry me." He says quickly. She springs away from him, recoiling as if he poisoned her. "Were you just toying with me, then?" He can tell she's trying to keep her voice even, and trying to sound mad. "No. Ally, I'd never toy with you. I enjoyed that- (He breathes in deeply) so frickin' much. But I proposed to her, and it was wrong." He explains. Her breath catches in her throat. "You can stick it, Austin." Her voice sounds furious, malicious even, but her smirk is seductive again. She whips around, and slams the door as she leaves. _

He needs time to think. He still remembers her seductive smirk, and it kills him. He furiously jumps into his car, smashing the button to turn the radio on. _"When the days are cold, and all the cards fold, and the saints we see, are made of gold. When your dreams fail, and the ones we hail, are the worst of all, and the blood's run stale. I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you, but with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed, this is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come. When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide." _His heart and breathing stops all together. It's _her _voice. Shit. Now he can't get it out of his head. He can see her, with her chestnut brown roots, and amber honey highlights, curled down her sides. She clutches the microphone, and holds it like it's a dear friend. Now he **_has_** to call her. And he _**has** _to see her.

She'll be in West Palm Beach on Thursday. She's on tour, and has been for a few weeks now. Austin bought a ticket to see her concert.

When he gets to her concert, he's wearing a wife beater, and dark baggy jeans. At 25 he still looks hot. When he sees her, he feels his cheeks grow hot, and his heart fly. He hasn't seen her in 3 years, and she looks amazing. Her hair is blonde now, and it's straight, cascading down her back. Her eyebrows are thicker now, and even more arched. Her nose is the same, just a little longer. Her lips are even fuller, and dark red tonight. Her beautiful brown irises are accompanied by dark, black, full eyelashes, and cat eyeliner. She's wearing a sleeveless collar shirt, that's ombre. It goes from purple to red, and high- waist black denim shorts, and leggings that have a long black line going down. He looks down to her shoes, black pumps. He looks back up at her hair, and she has a feather in it. She looks more beautiful than usual. She's walking up to him, and suddenly he doesn't even know if he's breathing.

"I'm sorry, but fans have to wait out there," She points to a random place. Her voice is cheery. "I'm not a fan." He breathes. The beauty and happiness is drained from her face. "Say that again." She searches his eyes. "I'm, not... a fan." He says slowly. She gaps, and her hand flies to her mouth. "Holy shit. Austin?" Her voice is spastic, and she's smiling with her eyes and mouth. "Ally." He tries the name on his tongue. It sounds like a new word, after not saying it for 3 years. "Oh! Austin, you're here! It's you!" Her arms fly around his neck, and she clings to him. He wraps his arms around her waist. He breathes in her scent. "You're blonde." He notes. She giggles, and pulls away. "Yup. You're 25." She notes back. "And you're 24. When did we get so old?" He laughs. She holds onto his forearm, laughing hard. So stupid jokes make her laugh still. He loves it. He loves her. "I missed you. I know I said you could stick it, I'm sorry." Her voice is uneasy. He shakes his head. "I was a jackass. But, let's forget about it. By the way, you look amazing." She smiles wide, pearly white teeth flashing. "Thanks, Austin. I know my look is a little more punk than normally, but I have newly found confidence." She smirks, standing up straight. "Shit, you're tall now." He takes in her height. "It's the pumps." "Take them off, I wanna see your height." She bites her lip, and then hesitantly takes off the heels.

"Holy. Shit." She's about 5'8 now, and he's still 6 feet. "Why are you so tall?!" She laughs, slipping her pumps back on. Now she's about 6'3. "I know. I had a growthspurt. I was so tiny." She reminisces. "So, why are you here? Where's Kira?" She chokes on her name. "Kira and I are getting a divorce." He states. Suddenly she's hugging him again. "I'm sorry. I know you loved her." He nods, inhaling her scent again. "You have a concert to attend. I'll be in the front row." He winks, walking off to the spot she pointed to earlier. She bites her lip, trying to suppress a smile. It doesn't work. She squeals, jumping a little. "He's here!" She sings quietly.

He settles into his seat, just as she struts onstage. The crowd bursts into cheers. Her feet connect, forming a V. She waves, smiling all over the place. She adjusts the microphone, and brings it to her lips. "Hi everyone! I'm so blessed to have all of you as my fans!" The crowd goes nuts. "I'm going to sing my new song. This is the premiere by the way." She smiles again. The music starts, and she breathes.

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address, in the torn up town  
No post code envy_

_But every songs like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like cristal, maybach, diamonds on your time piece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.  
And we'll never be royals..  
It doesn't run in our blood,  
that kind of love just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler, you can call me queen B  
And baby I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy._

My friends and I we've cracked the code.  
We count our dollars on the train to the party.  
And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,  
we didn't come for money.  
But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like cristal, maybach, diamonds on your time piece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care we aren't caught up in your love affair  
And we'll never be royals,  
it doesn't run in our blood  
That kind of love just ain't for us  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler, you can call me queen B  
And baby I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

_Oooh ooooh ohhh  
We're bigger than we ever dreamed, and I'm in love with being queen.  
Oooooh ooooh ohhhhh life is game without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair.  
And we'll never be royals,  
it doesn't run in our blood  
That kind of love just ain't for us  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler, you can call me queen B  
And baby I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule,  
Let me live that fantasy._

He almost loses his hearing, the way the crowd is cheering. He's breathless, _for her. _That song was amazing, and the way she was shaking her hips to the beat made him smile. "That song was called, Royals." Her voice is breathless. "This next song, I wrote 3 years ago. After a... event. I don't like speaking about it, so I wrote a song. It... It really helps get it off my chest. It's called Wrecking Ball."

_We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain_  
_We jumped, never asking why_  
_We kissed, I fell under your spell_  
_A love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was break me_

_Yeah, you wreck me_

_I put you high up in the sky_  
_And now, you're not coming down_  
_It slowly turned, you let me burn_  
_And now, we're ashes on the ground_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was break me_  
_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
_Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_  
_All you ever did was break me_  
_Yeah, you wreck me_

_I never meant to start a war_  
_I just wanted you to let me in_  
_And instead of using force_  
_I guess I should've let you in_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_I just wanted you to let me in_  
_I guess I should've let you in_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was break me_  
_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
_Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_  
_All you ever did was break me_  
_Yeah, you wreck me_

It's a mini conversation between them, with their eyes. He's letting her know that he knows the song is about what happened between them. Her eyes get glassy, and she rips her eyes away from his.

She's backstage, eating a muffin when he walks up to her. He licks his lips. "I've missed a lot of songwriting, huh?" He chuckles. The ends of her dark red lips lift and then fall. "Was it obvious that the song was about you?" She asks, throwing the muffin away. "Uhm... Yea. I just know you." "You haven't been here in 3 years. Guess, do you think I've dated anyone?" She ignores his answer. He racks his brain for a second. "I guess you probably dated, yeah." She nods, jutting out her bottom lip. "I've dated 2 guys. They both just wanted sex from me. God, where did I go wrong?" She burries her head into her arms, sitting down at a table. He's baffled by her actions. He looks at the table where she got the muffin from, seeing 3 bottles of beer on the table. "Wow. Ally Dawson, is drunk." "Shut up." She hisses. He watches her. She stands up, and stumbles over to him. He crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes a little. She lays her hands on his biceps. "Save me the heartbreak, and tell me straight up that you don't really care about me, you just need to get away from Kira." She jutted out her bottom lip. He removed her hands from his biceps, and stared at her. "Ally, that's not true. I did need to get away from Kira, but I didn't call Dez. Or Trish. I came to see _you. _I missed you, Alls." She smiles at him, leaning in. "Show me how much you missed me," She whispers. "Oh man." He smashes his lips into hers, and it's slow and sensual. They're letting each other know they missed and love the other. Then she slips her tongue into his mouth, and then they're telling each other that they need each other. In more ways than one.

Ally's P.O.V-

Everything. Hurts. I'm not even kidding. When I woke up, my eyes wouldn't open. My arms are aching, my chest is tight, and... my boobs are stinging and they're heavy. My... middle centre hurts worst of all. Oh my god. In a panic, I turn to the side of my bed, and see a naked, yet glorious, Austin watching me. "What the hell did we do last night?!" He lifts my hand, and I screech. A wedding ring.


	2. We're Going Home

_"Tell me, Allyson. What was it like, being alone in Team Ally? Austin just up and left, and eloped with Kira Starr-" She noticeably tensed. Her breath caught in her throat. "Ally- We've gone over this question four times already, can you please just answer?" She shook her head, staring off into space. "Then leave my stage, please." Ally looked up, just noticing the glare in the interviewer's eyes. "Yes." She dumbly stood up, and just walked out. The wind blew her ombre hair to the side. A pair of amazing hazel eyes just wouldn't leave her head. _

"No..." I whispered, terrible memories flushing through me.

_"Trish, this is seriously just what I need! A one night stand is perf!" She squealed over the phone. "No, Ally. Don't do this, it's ve-" "Oh, I gotta get dressed. Bye!"  
_

_She bounced into the club, a tight black dress cutting off her breathing, her curls now straight, and loose down her back. Her eyes were smokey, and her lips were red. She searched the room for a cute guy. She noticed one, sitting at a table. He seemed completely intense. He had blonde hair, pushed to the side, making a long bang. He had big brown eyes, a narrow yet chiseled shaped face. She found herself strutting over to him. He stared at her with an intensity. "What?" He asked her, nodding his head. She mewled, and sat on his lap. "Buy me a drink?" She jutted out her bottom lip. He captured it between his teeth, sending pain and pleasure through her. "I can get you more than a drink, babe." His voice shot through her, making her gasp. Suddenly they were kissing, and they couldn't stop. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding into him. "Apartamento, mío o tuya?" His sudden language change made her insides buzz. "Tuy!" She gasped. He laughed, "I'm pretty sure that's not how you say it." He teased her. "Shut the fuck up and get me into your bed." "Feisty. Me encanta."  
_

He's giving me the same intense stare. I bring my shaking hand up to his cheek, and touch it. "Ally, it'll be alright." I force myself to nod. "You," I jumped quickly, and slowed myself down. "You look like this guy that... I had a one night stand with... He had your color hair, your eyes, your intensity. I even remember that when we went to his apartment, he had lots of guitars and CDs." I reminisced. He seemed uneasy for a moment, he shifted, but then he was acting sincere again. I dropped my head. "You should be getting back home, to Kira. You're not divorced yet." I reminded him. He reluctantly nodded. He stood up from the bed, dropping the sheet that was covering his lower abdomen. "PANTS! PUT ON SOME PANTS!" I screeched. He smirked. "That's the opposite of what you were saying last night." I covered my face with my hands. "GO. PUT. ON. SOME. PANTS!" "Fine, fine." He caved in, walking over to the bathroom. "Be here when I get back." He warned me, closing the bathroom door. "No promises."

He came out wearing his outfit from last night, except a beanie was present. "When did that get there?" I crawl over to him, and stand on my knees, tapping his beanie. "If I had to put on clothing, why don't you? Hmmm?" He laid his hands on my waist. "I'm sexier." I stuck out my tongue. His tongue shot out, and licked mine _fully_. Then it curled, capturing mine painfully. I slammed my hand on his shoulder, trying to let him know his gesture was sexy but painful. The curl eased completely, and then he licked the bottom of my tongue. "I'm loving this." He breathed, voice slightly muffled from his tongue being on mine. I snapped out of my bliss, pushing him away lightly. "You need to go, remember?" Suddenly he was on top of me, his center pressed against mine. I squirmed underneath him. "I could stay a few more hours, depending on how long you want to go." He trailed a finger down my abdomen. "Off." I gasped. "Jeans off. Got it." Seriously?! I pushed him off roughly. "No! Off. Of me! You need to go! I slept with a married man! MY GOD! I SLEPT. WITH. A MARRIED. MAN!" I screeched. What happened to my propriety, and cordial ways?! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO IT?! His warm hands on my stomach, pushing me down snapped me out of my inward rage. I was suddenly flat on the bed, and he was back on top of me, straddling my waist. "Soon to be a divorced man, Ally. Don't forget we're getting divorced." His voice was anxious, and I could tell he wanted me. Too bad. "Until you're divorced, you won't be getting any of this." I motioned a hand down my body, thrusting my hips up in a waving motion. He groaned, getting off of me finally. "I have some divorce lawyers to meet with then." He grabbed his jacket from somewhere around the room, and then walked out the door. "I'LL BE BACK TO GET SOME!" He yelled from down the hall. Oh man.

I walked into the buzzing club. The bouncer took my bribe, so I got before a huge mob of people. I ordered a Shirley Temple, and I sipped it gracefully. Suddenly a captivating, jumping beat surrounded the room. I put my glass down, and stumbled to the large stage, where a handsome man took hold of a black microphone on a red stand. He was tan, and had sandy blonde army cut hair, coming to a small peak in the front of his face. He had dark, shady, arched eyebrows, and a tantalizing lime green color in his eyes. His nose was a little husky, but ran perfectly, giving him great symmetry. His lips were a deep pink, and he licked them.

_ I got my eyes on you_  
_You're everything that I see_  
_I want your hot love and emotion_  
_Endlessly, I can't get over you_  
_You left your mark on me_  
_I want your hot love and emotion endlessly_

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_  
_You act so different around me_  
_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_  
_I know exactly who you could be_  
_Just hold on we're going home_  
_Just hold on we're going home_  
_It's hard to do these things alone_  
_Just hold on we're going home_

_I got my eyes on you_  
_You're everything that I see_  
_I want your hot love and emotion_  
_Endlessly, I can't get over you_  
_You left your mark on me_  
_I want your hot love and emotion endlessly_

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_  
_You act so different around me_  
_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_  
_I know exactly who you could be_  
_Just hold on we're going home_  
_Just hold on we're going home_  
_It's hard to do these things_ alone  
Just_ hold on we're going home_

_You're the girl_  
_You're the one_  
_Gave you everythingI love_  
_I think there's something, baby_  
_I think there's something, baby_

_You're the girl_  
_You're the one_  
_Gave you everything I love_  
_I think there's something, baby_  
_I think there's something, baby_

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_  
_You act so different around me_  
_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_  
_I know exactly who you could be_  
_Just hold on we're going home_  
_Just hold on we're going home_  
_It's hard to do these things alone_  
_Just hold on we're going home _

As the beat ended, his gasping breath came out. I found myself standing pressed against the stage, so close to him. He bent down, coming to meet my face. I looked down at my outfit, making sure I looked good. I had on a cream colored tube dress, with nude pink pumps, and a lace camisole. I looked _GOOD. _"Hey." He breathed, his eyes never leaving mine. "Hi," I choked out, getting lost in his eyes. "Who are you?" My voice sounded surprised, completely excited. "I'm Aden Versati. And you are?" He put the mic down, pulling my hand to kiss it. I felt my cheeks burn. "I'm Allyson Dawson, but my friends call me Ally." My voice sounded completely desperate, but after he sang that sexy song, I am. "Let me buy you a drink." He sang. I giggled lightly. He hopped off the stage, and then held my hand as we walked to the bar. "What do you want? I swear not to spike it, I'm not that kind of guy." "Sherley Temple. Then what kind of guy are you, Aden?" I rested my chin on my hand, staring at his eyes again. The bartender started to make my drink. "I dream of being a singer, so I get gigs here. Did you think I was good, or what?" His smile is even better than his eyes. Almost. "I lost myself in the song." I blurted. I meant his eyes. Or the song, whatever. He smiled again, and I felt a burning feeling in my stomach... and lower places.

He's an amazing person. He loves donating to charity, he is fairly wealthy, he loves all types of music, and he dreams of being married and having 2 kids, or how ever many his wife wants. All he wants is to make someone happy, he says. "You could make me very happy." I flirt. "I bet I could." I scooted my chair closer, facing him. "I have to tell you, Ally. I think I'm in love with you." He smiles. "I feel the same way, Aden." I breathe. "_I want your hot love and emotion, endlessly." _He sings, pulling me closer to him. I purr. PURR?! WHAT THE HELL!? His lips suddenly crash against mine, and a lightning storm is happening inside my veins. His hot lips move against mine, and he runs his tongue along mine, and I mewl. All doubts are knocked out of my mind. "Fuck me." I state. He laughs, "A little anxious, yeah?" My god, why didn't I know he was Australian!? "Fuck me." I repeat. "Ally if you feel like-" "I feel way too much, so just fuck me Aden." I throw myself onto his lap. He smiles. "It'd be my honor." "Fuck." I wedge my bottom lip under my teeth. "Don't bite your lip. Thats my job." Fuck.

**_Morning_**

I wake up in a white duvet, with a warm body pressed against my backside. I turn my head, and see Aden's gorgeous face. I don't panic, I sink into him, taking in his scent. Suddenly my phone buzzes, and I reluctantly grab for it. A text.

_Guess who's divorced! - Austin ;) _

F.U.C.K!


End file.
